User talk:Parax.
I would prefer to be called "Shade", "Parax" or "Hermit", instead of "Chris". Explaining why will bring up an old conflict from another Wiki. Note to self: Archive talk page every 6th of each month. Hey Par *Last 3 years. LOL k im sorry it wont happen again Main Page Fix The main page has... well to be honest, its a coding nightmare. If you make me a temp admin I can clean it up for you. It will only take me an hour or two. ~ [[User:JoshuaCoalskull|'JoshuaCoalskull']] [[User Talk:JoshuaCoalskull|'Message Wall']] Its nothing major, mostly behind the scene optimization to improve load time, etc... as far as visual changes here are the only two I know for sure: *The text: "Retrieved from "http://potcfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_Fanon_Wiki?oldid=668310" will no longer be displayed at the bottom *The POTC Footer will display correctly at the bottom. I should also be able to fix the blank space between "Activity" and "New pages" but I'm not sure yet. That might be a Wikia Bugg. ~ [[User:JoshuaCoalskull|'JoshuaCoalskull']] [[User Talk:JoshuaCoalskull|'Message Wall']] There we go, she's all fixed up. You may have to clear your cache to fix the "Retrieved from "http://potcfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_Fanon_Wiki?oldid=668310" problem, but other than that, its all good. I already demoted my self. Thank you for the opportunity to help out. :) ~ [[User:JoshuaCoalskull|'JoshuaCoalskull']] [[User Talk:JoshuaCoalskull|'Message Wall']] Thank you so much. I will now post my comment on another page. Ugh, i was writing a comment that would basically inevitably lead to the demotion of albert :\. Damn you. I had been writing that comment for 15 mins. To express my anger right now would be impossible. I've taken several screenshots which ima tell you right now, I intend to use against Albert in everyway I can in retaliation to his lack of care for the people of this wiki and your attempts to hide it.He claims multiple times that "WE ASKED USERS, WE'RE BROADENING THE HORIZON." THEN WHY, WHEN IT HAPPENS, ARE WE ALL SUPRISED.. A FELLOW ADMIN AT THAT. You are no longer working for the savior of this site- you and Al are going off some path that I shall refuse to follow. Consier this my declaration of a completely-inside-the-rules war aginst your new, Assad-like Regime. The People shall overcome. what happened to you.. I looked up to you as a mature leader, somebody who knew this wiki more than anyone (present), who could tackle any vandalizer, ban any seedling... but moreso, as a great friend. Dear Parax, I dont understand why you couldn't just make a new wiki as POTC fanon. This wiki would need a lot of work to be adapted to "potc fanon". Why not leave this as a testament to its legacy? I'm not an idiot, and I have valid opinions. So please respect that. Voxelplox Hello ''' Hello: Hey Parax! It's me, Hannah Bluefeather! I just wanted to say hi and that I needed your help editing a page! One of my pages, called "Who I Picture You All As: (My Version)", has some errors with spacing and stuff. I was just wondering if you could help me fix it! Thanks! :) Here is the link: http://potcfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Who_I_picture_you_all_as:_(My_Version) Thanks and have a good day! :) 18:36, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Switzerland wiki Let me make this VERY clear. You will NOT troll the chat like that again, your admin right will be revoked and you will be banned if it happens again. :See your talk page and refrain from further threats.-- 05:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: POTCO Switzerland Wiki Chat I would like to know what happened, and why. Understood I understand, but I ask that you not use the POTCO Switzerland Wiki for meetings like this. Further drama from other Wikis will result in an immediate ban. Please tell anyone who asks for a meeting there what I have said. Thanks. Parax I have exactly 50 mainspace edits on this acct, let me on chat. I just checked it said 50 mainspace edits. Please let me in chat, besides on my old account I have over 1,300. And just asking out of curiosity, may you please transfer the edits from "RealBasilBrawlmonk" to my new acct? Please unban Basil, ban Emperor, I cant deal with this stress ANNYMOORE Just Curious I hope this isn't a "bad" subject, but I'm curious to know what interesting things happened while I was gone. For instance, what happened to Stphen and Kat Bluedog? le chat pls Remove Could you please remove this comment that William Seasteel posted: http://potcfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rebel_-_JAKEALOCO/Pirates_of_the_High_Seas_-_Coming_Soon -Rebel Lv 50 (E V I L R E B E L) (talk) 04:20, December 4, 2013 (UTC)Rebel - JAKEALOCO haiiz o_O Pearson's page was deleted? :0 I dont think his page caused any harm :0 Re: Inapproriate referrences no uhm yes. TELL YO PEOPLE TO STOP UBSTRUCT K YO ADMINZ IS CORRUPT YOOOOOOO DEY OPPOSE TO MACH MAKE A SPEECH <3 rots, of ruv, Unjustified Deletion of Blog I wrote a blog about how our wiki is incorrectly defining what "singling someone out" is. I mentioned that I had a comment deleted, offering a decent example. You unjustifiably, and without proof, claimed I was "complaining" and deleted it. Don't think I don't know your game, you just want to use "singling-out" as your excuse to everything. So when I actually apply a definition, you suddenly delete it for reasons you can't back up. You just broke your own rules in that deletion reason. *Don't make accusations unless you have concrete evidence... Under drama policy. So you've legitimately broken your own rules. Unless you want me to start spreading the message that admins break their own policies, you should really restore it. --[[User talk:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 07:47, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks But How Do I...? How do i edit the red area where the text is? Nvm i got it thanks man a lot Could you please delete all of my blogs? Thanks, -Rebel (talk) 06:50, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Team Piston Hell Yeh Skin for Team Piston uniform. Edit to fit your character. remember you can make as many tweaks as you'd like, as long as you try to keep the base of the uniform. 06:06, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Picture K sorry didnt know, any way i can keep it as more than an icon? K, sorry about that, ty anyway. Spare time project... Can you help me make a wiki sig like this... idk the process and i would like to learn, keep myself busy making them for myself and others perhaps I know it's pointless to even put this up for debate, because you spring a leak whenever anyone doesn't submit to your voluntary wiki authority, but I am going to challenge your actions, because I did not "Force" anyone to do anything. I don't recall sticking my hand through your computer screen and pressing any buttons. I'd like screenshots of everything that I said, and then I'd like the policies compared to them, and a conclusion of what I did wrong, and a reevalutation of this "3 day ban". There's nothing wrong with me denouncing a council that no longer exists. I asked you repeatedly to give me an example of what I did wrong. You were incapable of doing this. If you are still incapable, it's ok. I can find it in my heart to forgive your actions. I await your response, your majesty. Keeper of the Code~Captain John Fatbeard 20:39, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Liberty prime in Action I bet you've seen this, but if you haven't its too great. liberty prime calls a chinese restuarant lmao https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fd5-2n0OFiU Business I'd like to discuss some business, please get back to me asap. The best way to reach me is via Skype @ jasondreadfury Johnnydapirate 15:56, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Wow that is very exciting! I'd love to see Sam!! I've been thinking a ton about potco lately and remembering all the great times with everyone. Have you heard if pirates online rewritten??? ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 16:36, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Hola It's pretty legit. Suppose to be released in September. How can I talk to Sam???? Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 16:54, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Hola Hey hermit! I added chapters 9-12 on Battleship down! its pretty good :p you should read it. Also, is there a roleplay wiki or something were all the potco roleplay happens??? i forgot my sig xD Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 17:37, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Appeal to the "Government" of this wiki I was told to cease and decist, reluctantly I did and along comes mr Ned and he bans me, is this not a contridiction of the decisions of the other admin/ chat moderators on at the time? Re: ._. Not at all, I was simply putting it into words she can better understand, afterall english is her second language, and our phrases are a bit hard to understand, perhaps that can put the meaning into better illumination for her, Thank you have a good evening. That is all a matter of opinion, and again good night. Blake Stewart To my knowledge, what he said is not allowed on chat. Thanks, 15:25, July 14, 2014 (UTC) To my knowledge, nothing was wrong about it either. Please tell me what rule says I did something wrong. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) PWRW Link As per Blake's screenshot (below), Ben, whom we know is closely affiliated with Pearson and often passes along his message, admitted that the aim of this was to give Pearson a voice on this wiki. Pearson is, as we have expressed time and time again, a blacklisted user for multiple reasons. He's blacklisted and therefore his privilege to having a voice here was revoked. Are you really one to give him what he wants? --[[User talk:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 21:58, July 16, 2014 (UTC) jef says: bruh i didnt know bitches was against wiki rules pls shorten to 3 months much love My Demotion Request Appeal. I went to goldtimbers, he did nothing. Hi I would like for you to explain a couple things about my ban. A.) What was uncivil about it. I said before you starting issuing bans that I did it jokingly. B.)I don't recall me stating anything that took things out of proportions, its a chat room. People troll others all the tine. C.) You expect somebody who has claimed 3 times already that they always are under the influence of alcohol abide by rules and understand the concept of a joke? Not to mention, you let him stay in the chat? Thanks for your time B) King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Rules Par, I want to start out by saying this is not me just lashing out at blake... I want to ask you if there is a way we can become more strict on the trolling thing, perhaps even an ignore button, we can request that from wiki staff, this is becoming a bigger problem than it should, and I dont think i am the only one who is sick of it. Role play Page Hello Parax, I used to play POTCO as a roleplayer and I have just recently created my own account for this wiki and was about to create my own page with my story, which is made up then I read that notification box andit said something like "you must ask an admins permission before making a roleplay page" now Im not sure is writing my story is roleplay or not as I am a roleplayer? So I thought I woulod drop you this message to ask permission to make my page it would be called "The Incredible Journey of Simon Pratton" Sorry I'm a bit of noob at this sort of thing! :) SimonPratton (talk) 15:46, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I'll be taking the Gold... BUT YOU DESERVE SILVER! THIS IS PROOF THAT DAVE/G ARE CHEAP SHOTS. (They left within seconds of you xD) But as usual, I'll claim my Gold medal kthxbai So before you hear about it from anyone else... I have screens to show - Vic insulted me first, I corrected her on something, then she insulted me again and I told her off. I have screens to show. --[[User talk:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 16:59, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Meet me on the mc nations wiki please. Your monthly banned user, Blake stewart Signature help "@ChatMods" is still in my signature. Can you remove it? I'll be i chat if you need to know anything. 00:31, August 12, 2014 (UTC) <--- See? Never mind I fixed it. 00:34, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Fixed. Heya If you have any time, could you please meet me here? http://mc-nations.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Familiar wiki, amirite? Multiple Deletions *http://potcfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2014-01-18_at_7.26.27_PM.png *http://potcfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2014-08-19_at_4.07.37_PM.png *http://potcfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2014-08-19_at_4.10.32_PM.png *http://potcfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2014-08-19_at_4.11.12_PM.png *http://potcfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2014-08-19_at_4.11.23_PM.png *http://potcfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2014-08-19_at_4.11.33_PM.png *http://potcfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2014-08-19_at_4.11.42_PM.png Chat PM on chat when you can. I've got an idea, but want your approval first. 00:01, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Dude Unban me right now, you have no reason to ban me. He insulted me. I don't understand why you defend him, I tried bringing this up with EVERY ADMIN. No one help and actually do something. It must not only be culture; not only I felt it as an insult, Lithium did too. If everybody agrees with him, it's because you guys are searching for new people so you accept his mistake and because he's right-wing. I am seriously tired of always being the one everyone punches on just because of I don't know what. You say you don't want me gone, but you must understand that there must be a reason why everybody hates me and why I am always the one feeling insulted. It's not in my mind or anything, I'm actually very nice with everyone. In case you don't remember, I'll tell you what happened last time with the new guy: We were having an argument and because I didn't want to get kicked/banned because I know I can get a bit excited sometimes, I told him to stop. He answered I was ending it because I was afraid of losing, because I'm a loser. Why am I the one getting banned? Now, do not longer my ban because of this. I just really don't understand how works. Parax May I request an IP check on the new guy? I know I'm not in the best situation to ask this but do it please, it's of a capital importance. hi haiiz Accidental (Oops) Voter Fraud On the Google Forms, I accidetly voted twice for Gamer's Role-play and Fanon Role-play on different platforms, so please disregard one of the votes on that name. I apologize, Gavin Just Wondering, but No Support for It I just saw one of the unban Pearson things, and by "cannot be unbanned/unremoved" do you mean he was global banned? Just wondering, or do you just not want to bring him back because he's been banned several times and given chances. Hi Spotlight and uncategorized pages Hi Parax. Thanks for taking care of those -- I've added Gamers Fanon Wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:06, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Another proposal for Activity hihihi par So I wanted to just glance over this right now, since you aren't on and i'll probably forget to mention it to you later. There is this system that I glanced upon that could 'heavily' benefit us. The system is for us to join a wiki "Alliance" with other Gaming wikis, and well, here's the description for it. "Choose an Alliance and your wiki will get updates about exclusive content (think beta codes, star interviews, giveaways, etc.) from member communities. Communities that participate will receive the badge on their community, proudly showing their alliance and giving first-access to this extra content. Plus, your community will get promoted on the hub to which it belongs, on Wikia’s Twitter and Facebook accounts, and you will be listed as member in the links below for all the world to see." Here is the link for the signup: http://www.wikia.com/Choose_Your_Alliance Take a look at it. <3 more stupid ideas for activity from ned hi par, it's ned here (obviously), I have come up with a super duper ultimate retarded idea for some mainstream potato activity up in dis potato My idea is, to legitimately email the YouTube gaming group, TheCreatures, with an offer to officially sponsor an episode of the podcast they host, Creature Talk. This, of course, would be completely funded by me whenever I have adequate funds to do so. This podcast on average, on just YouTube alone gets around 100,000+ views every episode, which is not counting the livestream of the podcast on Twitch & the soundcloud & iTunes versions. It'd be quite a large task, since it would be nearly guaranteed that we could get anywhere between 1,000-20,000 new users, although a majority of them would probably remain inactive. If you think it's something you'd be willing to try, i'll email them and see how much money they charge to be a sponsor on the podcast. Gimme your thoughts bb. YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/thecreaturehub/featured Latest episode of Creature Talk: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1P8POHPcaiw cuz y not i also never said it was a good idea to be fair kthx User page colours Hi Parax. I was taking a quick glance at this wiki and I think that it looks quite good. However, the colour of the text on the user page mastheads clash with the background. May I suggest putting this line of code into the wiki's MediaWiki:Wikia.css. .UserProfileMasthead .tally, .UserProfileMasthead .details li { color: #FFF; } .UserProfileMasthead .details span { color: #F2F2F2; } Feel free to adjust to suit your fancy. Thanks! -- 'Lythronax' (leave a message | edits) 19:40, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :No problem! I see that you tried adding it with colour names rather than RGB or hex colour codes. Seeing that you are trying to add a colour consistent with the wiki's house style, may I suggest hex colours like #7298B0 or #008BE3 to produce something like this? :The ''updated CSS code - : .UserProfileMasthead .tally, .UserProfileMasthead .details li { color: #008BE3; } .UserProfileMasthead .details span { color: #7298B0; } -- Lythronax (leave a message | edits) 20:36, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Happy to help! However, you have added an extra bracket on the line beneath the end of the new CSS code, which may result in the script not working. -- Lythronax (leave a message | edits) 20:43, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm wrong, it's working. Good luck with the wiki! -- Lythronax (leave a message | edits) 20:43, June 5, 2015 (UTC) 00:51, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Old Pics? Hey parax, my Zoomer page has been pictureless for quite a time and I remember you had some pictures of me dressed as Clemente (i'm not salty anymore, it's ok lel). If you wouldn't mind, can you pm me them via wikia or via links in chat? Your page, where you posted them, is quite long and has lots of slideshows, so I can't really find them. I would appreciate it, thanks in advance! HurrcheeseDa2nd (talk) Thank I found em! They were in the slideshow with the starlight and the spanish ship as the first picture. I was the white dude with the face paint. Mind if I use some of these for my page? I'll be saying I was Clemente in disguise, but I wouldn't want to ruin your story. Thanks in advanced anyway! Also, since I'm having trouble viewing the full-size image and saving it, mind if you send me the one with us knocked out in Raven's Cove and us dueling (5 and 6 respectively)? HurrcheeseDa2nd (talk) Hello, this is Jack Raidstealer. I was looking through past comments on the P E A C E Keepers page and saw your comment wanting to join in if TLOPO ever comes out. Their project has been going real well, so I am officially recreating that old guild again and wondering if you still want to join in when or if it ever comes out. --Jack Raidstealer (talk) 00:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC)